Anon is Away
by Metal Works
Summary: It's been four months since Kanon had moved out of her parents house to peruse her dancing career without her sister. And though she's been doing fine on her own, she still had her doubts about leaving her twin, Anon, behind. From this, a tangled web of lies begins to form around the two girls. Warning: Twincest!
1. Chapter 1: First Message Sent

**Hello hello fellow AnoKano lovers! I've decided to tread into rocky waters with this fic, care to join me? I'm fully aware that Anon and Kanon are confirmed to be twins, as that factor plays a key role in this story.** _ **If you aren't a fan of incest than turn around now.**_

 **If you're a sinner like me, then I hope you like what I have to offer.**

 **Word Count: 1,292**

 **Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Vocaloid (sadly, I can never be with Anon…). All rights go to their official creators, so don't sue me please~ I also do not own the art used for the cover.**

~START~

The door clicked open, momentarily breaking the silence of the dimly lit house. Kanon sighed heavily as she pushed the door open, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Her house was quiet for the most part with the sound of her cat Apricot walking about the place being the only disturbance.

"Welcome home, Kanon." She grumbled to herself before flinging her sports bag onto a chair left by her door.

She shut her door behind her before wandering into her living room. Apricot jumped down from where she was perched on the couch and followed after her as she made her way into the kitchen, muttering to herself all the while. Kanon flicked on the kitchen light and paused, her cat nearly running into her.

"When's the last time I bought groceries?" The strawberry blonde asked herself aloud.

"Merrow~?" Apricot meowed loudly in response as she pawed at Kanon's leg.

Kanon glanced down at the cat in mild interest. It was then she noticed she had forgotten to take off her shoes. So, with a groan, she turned and walked back to her front door. She kicked off her shoes in the entryway and then turned her head to look for Apricot, only to jump in surprise when her phone buzzed loudly from her sports bag.

'Who's texting me _now?_ ' Kanon wondered briefly, reaching for her bag.

Her phone wasn't too hard to locate, as it buzzed soon after the first message was sent. Flicking her phone on, she quickly typed in the passcode and opened the messaging app that she had previously muted. Kanon's eyes widened as she read the name of the sender.

Anon.

Kanon nearly dropped her phone as she fumbled to open up the chat. It had been at least three months since she had last had contact with her sister and, she had to admit… She missed her scatterbrained twin. And so with that in mind, her messages were starting to make a bit more sense.

' _Hey! How'd your audition go?_ ' - Anon.

' _Oh wait! Sorry Kanon, I meant to send that to Miku!_ ' - Anon.

The strawberry blonde stared at her phone with a smile. Anon hadn't changed one bit in the time they've spent apart.

' _All's good, sis. But who's Miku_?' - Kanon.

Kanon stared down at her phone, her thumb hovering over the send button. Would it be awkward if she suddenly started to ask about Anon's personal life? After all, this was the first time they had said anything to each other since Kanon had moved out. Thinking over it, she ended up backspacing the entire message as it was.

'She's probably busy talking to this Miku person anyway…' She figured, shutting off her phone and sliding it into her pocket.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before walking back into the kitchen, where Apricot proceeded to stare at her with it's unwavering gaze. She moved over to the pantry and cracked it open, confirming that yes, she indeed needed to make a trip to the grocery store sometime soon.

The strawberry blonde plucked up the remaining slices of bread as well as a can of catfood before pushing the door shut with her foot. She dropped the bread slices onto the countertop before popping the lid off of the catfood and setting it on the floor. Apricot bounded over at the sound the can clicking against the tiled floor and Kanon smiled.

"Looks like it's just me and you again." She joked.

"Meow?"

"Ha, yeah." With that, Kanon picked up one of the bread slices and proceeded to tear it into tiny pieces before tossing them into her mouth.

It was then she realized just how alone she felt at the moment.

After wasting away an hour or two playing a game on her computer called Project Singer, Kanon was snapped out of her trance of mashing keys by the sound of her phone buzzing loudly from where she had left it on the desk. She ignored it at first but soon it was going off almost every five seconds. With a groan, she paused her game and reached over to pick her phone up.

Thirty-nine new messages, all from Anon.

"What the heck…?" She muttered, before her phone began blaring the tune Heart Chrome as a incoming call screen popped up.

Kanon hesitantly pressed the answer button and was immediately met with her sisters quiet voice.

"Kanon!" She greeted happily. "You finally answered."

"A-Anon? What's up?"

There was a pause and for a brief second, Kanon could hear someone say something in the background.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just that _Miku_ -" A pause. "Didn't believe I had a sister."

That name again… "Miku? Who's Miku?"

"She's a good friend of mine. She's currently a junior at the school we went to, so I don't think you ever met her." Anon replied simply, accompanied by a 'yeah!' from somewhere in the background.

"How long have you known her for?" Kanon questioned.

"I met her shortly after you moved out." _I replaced you._

Her game was all but forgotten as that simple phrase manifested itself into her mind. Of course, Anon had said nothing of the sort and it was just her mind tricking her. It's not like her twin would replace her as soon as she was no longer in the picture, since they've always been together.

 _But you aren't anymore._ Those haunting words swirled around in her head. Now that Kanon thought about it, they weren't together anymore… Were they? Following this train of thought, she completely blanked out the conversation only to be brought back to it once Anon called out her name.

"-non… Kanon! You still there?" The younger twin asked, concern evident in her voice.

"A-Ah! Yeah, I'm fine!" Kanon attempted a laugh but only managed a half hearted chuckle. "I'm doing fine…"

Anon didn't respond. Kanon briefly wondered if her sister had even heard her. The older twin sighed, glancing back at her computer monitor. The peppy blond haired girl on screen, who looked oddly familiar, was frozen in midair with a happy smile on her face. How Kanon wished she could pause time at this moment.

"I'm coming over."

Kanon blinked, bringing her attention back to her phone. "You'll what?" _Stay away_.

"I'm coming over." Anon repeated sternly. _You'll get hurt._

"Are you sure? I mean… What about that Miki girl?" _I don't want that._

"It's Miku, and you aren't changing my mind." Stubborn as ever.

Kanon bit her lip. What was she supposed to do if Anon showed up unannounced and wanted to stay over? There was only one bedroom, obviously belonging to Kanon, since the guest bedroom had been converted into a makeshift dance studio. What to do…

"You don't have a problem with me coming over… Do you?" Anon inquired, her voice trailing off near the end.

The older of the two panicked. "N-No! There's no problem, it's just… Well…" Her mind drew a blank. What _was_ the issue with her sister visiting?

"It's okay… I get it." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "After all, you moved to get away from me, right?"

 _That's right._

"Anon, that isn't true."

"You don't have to lie, Kanon. You always looked happier without me. That's okay." Crying. Anon sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

The dial tone sounded. Kanon winced at the pressure she was applying to her screen. The computer had long since shut off, but that didn't even matter to the blonde at the moment. Tears were pricking her own eyes and she couldn't seem to find the strength to wipe them away.

Her own sister thought her had left her behind on purpose. _And she was right._

~END CHAPTER~

 **Just a heads up, this story is sort of meant to be confusing. No, Kanon doesn't hate Anon. She's trying to put distance between them for reasons explained later. I hope the slow start at the beginning didn't drive anyone off. Things begin to pick up in chapter three, yes, three.**

 **The story is also on Wattpad if you want to check out all the published chapters so far.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2: One Missed Call

**Hello Hello fellow AnoKano fans! I'm back with chapter two of Anon is Away! This chapter is probably my least favorite so far… But it's something. I'll try to keep my updating schedule to saturdays for convenience, though I was late on this one. Oops.**

 **Anyway, the chapter starts off at Kanon's workplace. Just thought I'd point that out.**

 **Word Count: 1,186**

 **Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Vocaloid. All rights go to their official owners, so don't sue me please~ I also do not own the image used for the cover.**

~START~

Kanon lifted her hand and watched as her reflection mirrored her action. She sighed and dropped her hand back to her side, watching as a blond haired girl wandered aimlessly around the studio from the mirror. The girl looked out of place, Kanon concluded, but it was clear she was here for a reason of some sort.

The younger blond seemed content with just wandering about, but Kanon couldn't help but notice she kept looking down at her hand every so often. She seemed about ready to leave the room when she noticed Kanon's gaze in the mirror. At that, the blond immediately turned to face her, looked at her hand, and then back to her.

The older of the two watched in amusement as the blond trotted over to her, never actually turning to face the girl.

"Hey." The girl's voice broke the silence as she halted in her place. "You wouldn't happen to know someone named Canon, would you?"

The strawberry blond snorted. "Sorry, I've never met _anyone_ named Canon."

"Mmh, so you don't know her either?" The girl muttered, once again gazing down at her hand which had the faint traces of marker smeared across it.

"Well…" Kanon clicked her tongue against her teeth. "I don't know anyone named _Canon,_ but I _do_ know someone named Kanon."

At that the stranger perked up immediately. "That must be who I'm looking for!"

"So I take it you've never actually met Kanon before?" Finally deciding to turn around, she heard the girl let out a short gasp.

"Y-You…!" She stuttered, lifting her hand to point. "You look just like Anon!"

Kanon narrowed her eyes. So this girl _did_ know her sister after all. Figures… She probably sent a friend of her's to confront her about the night prior. But if that were true, would this girl be Miku?

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, this all probably sounds weird to you doesn't it?" The girl laughed.

"Not in the least."

The blond blinked in surprise. "I see… Well, Anon did say you were smart." She seemed to be picking out her words carefully in her head. "I take it you're Kanon then?"

"Who wants to know?" Kanon asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, how rude of me! My name is Rin, Kagamine Rin, nice to meet you Kanon!" The girl, Rin, replied happily.

A couple of Kanon's co workers looked over in amusement from where they stood. This _Rin_ girl was making quite the ruckus, even over the 'dance' music they played at the studio. Kanon sighed before making a shushing motion.

"That's nice Rin. Now what are you doing here?" She questioned, purposely sharpening her tone.

Rin was taken aback by the almost hostile tone of the older blond's voice before responding with a shaky "Miku told me to look for you."

 _Miku._ Kanon gritted her teeth. Her patience was reaching it's limit. "We'll you've found me. Now run back to her for a pat on the head or something."

"I'm not leaving yet! Not until you tell me why you were so rude to Anon yesterday anyways." Rin huffed, immediately going on the offensive. "Besides, is _this_ how you treat paying customers?"

"Oh please, you expect me to believe you're here for dance lessons?" Kanon scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Rin argued back before blinking. "Er, starting next week that is."

The older of the two simply rolled her eyes and waved her off before turning and walking over to her co workers, who were snickering to themselves. She really didn't feel like dealing with Anon's bothersome friends. At least, not until she's cooled down enough to speak without snapping at someone.

Rin could only watch as Kanon walked away from her. She clenched her fist and huffed angrily before spinning around and marching to the front door. A plan was already forming in her head about how to get back at the older monochrome twin. Rin smiled as she pushed open the doors.

'Just you wait, Kanon.'

"Anon! Guess what!"

Said female picked her head up off of her table as her two best friends nearly kicked her bedroom door off it's hinges. Miku smiled widely as she and Rin proceeded to launch themselves at the older female. Anon blinked in surprise as she was pulled out of her chair and practically carried out of her room.

"M-Miku, Rin? What's going on?" She asked as they descended the stairs.

"You'll never guess who I ran into at a dance studio today!" Rin exclaimed, causing Anon to rip her hand out of their grasp.

"Wait, Rin… You didn't." Was all she said as Miku cast her a mock guilty look.

"Sorry, Anony." The tealette frowned. "But we just wanted her to apologize to you."

Rin chimed in. "Yeah, we wanted you two to make up!"

Anon sighed, reaching her hands out to ruffle her friends hair. "You guys know you didn't have to do that right? I understand that Kanon might not want to see me anymore and that's fine."

Rin's eyes darted over to meet Miku's before returning to Anon. "But Anon don't yo-?"

The blond was cut off when Anon decided to knock Rin and Miku's heads together. They yelped in pain, both moving out of their friends grasp to rub the side of their head. Miku recovered first, muttering a short "Tough love…"

The older blond smiled sadly. "Just because I love her doesn't mean I can be with her, Rin. We're siblings, and that's all we'll ever be."

With that said, Anon turned around and walked back up the stairs to her room. Miku watched her friend go before turning her attention to Rin, a determined smile spread across her face. Rin's expression somewhat mirrored her friends, minus the mischievous aura that orbited around the tealette.

"Rin?"

"Yes Miku?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The tealette asked innocently.

"Why, I do belive so." Rin replied back with a slight giggle.

Miku smiled and held out her hand to which Rin excepted. "Matchmakers?"

"Matchmakers." She smiled back.

They broke into a short laughing fit, unaware of Anon lurking just out of sight. The sound of the dial tone ending was quickly silenced by her as to not give away her position. She stood there at the top of the stairs, watching her friends babble on about their 'foolproof plan.'

A smile tugged at her lips. "Guys, come on! Stop standing around!"

"Ah, we're coming!" They yelled back.

"You better hurry up! Who ever gets to my room first gets to play first on Project Idol Z!" Anon called to them, giggling to herself as she heard the fast paced scampering footsteps of her friends coming up the stairs.

A blur of teal and yellow flew by her. She tilted her head in their direction before glancing down at her phone that was still held tightly in her hand. Pressing the on button revealed no new messages. With a sign, she pocketed her phone and started after the two troublemakers.

 _I wish you'd talk to me… Kanon._

~END CHAPTER~

 **This chapter is bleh in my opinion, but the third chapter evens things out a bit more. Hopefully I don't manage to screw up the fourth chapter… Ah, I suppose I'm planning way too far ahead. Or maybe that's a good thing?**

 **Either way, till next time!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3: Dial Tone

**Hello Hello fellow AnoKano fans! I finally remembered to upload chapter three, whoops. Anyway, things are finally starting to pick up. I promise to start uploading regularly when I can. This will hopefully the only time I update on a weekday!**

 **Oh! And just for reference, it helps to look up that Cantarella AnoKano cover if you're having trouble picturing the dance that comes up later!**

 **Word Count: 2,066**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Vocaloid. All rights go to their official owners, so don't sue me please~ I also do not own the image used for the cover.**

~START~

Anon yawned, watching as her friends talked animatedly to each other before they vanished through the doors of a small building. She gazed up at the sign that read 'SyncStep Studios' in big red and pink letters and briefly wondered whether she should walk away now or not. It wasn't like _she_ needed help with her dancing. In fact, she was confident enough in her own ability that she had even offered to help Miku and Rin learn their choreography for that big play they were a part of.

But no. They wanted to have a _professional_ teach them.

With a sigh, the strawberry blond walked through the double doors and was immediately greeted by the loud blaring of the stereo playing what she guessed to be 'dance' music. She vaguely recognised the song to be something American, but due to her limited English vocabulary, she had no clue what they were saying. However, before she could chase her thoughts any further, a voice caught her attention.

"That's an interesting look for you, Kanon."

Anon turned her head to see a girl with green hair walk over with a large box. The greenette smiled and gestured with her head to the short haired girl, "It's not often I see you with bright clothes on, and did you cut your hair? It suits you."

"You must be mistaken." Anon replied simply. "My name is Anon."

The girl laughed loudly at that. "I never knew you were such a jokester, Kanny!"

The strawberry blond sighed, motioning for Rin and Miku to assist her. Rin jogged back over in confusion before pausing next to the stranger. The grenettes eyes seemed to light up for a second before she turned to completely face the younger blond.

"It's you again!" She exclaimed happily, nearly dropping the box she was holding. "I thought you weren't starting your lessons for another week."

Rin shook her head with a small laugh. "The play's deadline was shortened so we're a bit strained for time." She gestured over to Miku before bringing her attention back to the employe. "I hope we aren't an inconvenience."

"Ah, not at all!" The greenette flashed a smile before turning on her heels and jogging over to the front desk, where a pinkette sat. "We're a little short on staff at the moment so I'll have to fill in for a few people! You'll help too, right Luka?"

The pinkette looked up from her magazine, a bored look on her face. "Gumi, just wait for Kanon to get here."

"But… She already is?" The girl, Gumi, pointed over her shoulder at Anon.

"Honestly Gumi, I think you may need glasses." Luka scoffed. "Take a closer look, that girl is clearly not Kanon."

"Well then who is she?" Gumi dropped the box she was carrying onto the counter before turning her gaze to the three girls that stood a little ways away from her. "Think she's a fan?"

Rin rolled her eyes before pointing at the older blond beside her. "This, is Anon. Kanon's _twin_ sister."

"No kidding?" The greenette narrowed her eyes. "So you're that twin Kanon used to talk about?"

"I believe I already mentioned that…"

Gumi chuckled to herself while Luka simply rolled her eyes at her coworker's behavior. Her laughter was cut short however by the sudden loud roar of an engine. Luka turned her attention to the door for a brief second before returning her attention to her magazine.

"Speak of the devil…" She muttered, carelessly flipping to the next page of the pamphlet. "Better hope she's not in a sour mood today."

Anon averted her gaze to the floor just as the door swung open. She heard a faint gasp from her sister, but she refused to glance up. Rin seemed to noticed the sudden air of tension and, deciding it best to direct the focus elsewhere, called out to Kanon happily.

"Yo, I told you we'd be back!"

The older monochrome twin narrowed her eyes before grumbling something under her breath and striding over to the counter. She dropped her keys in front of Luka, who swiped them from the air before they could even make contact with the marble surface, and turned her questioning stare towards Gumi.

"What are they _doing_ here?" Kanon hissed quietly to her coworker.

"Aw don't be like that!" The greenette laughed. "After all, they _are_ here to learn that dance routine you made for that high school play awhile back. And what better way to learn it then from the creator herself?"

"Couldn't Anon just show you? She should still remember th-" A sudden shout of 'No!' cut the older twin off.

"Er… I mean, nooo~ That wouldn't be wise!" Miku cut in. "Anon told us you worked on the lead role while she was backup! And since I have the lead role, she may not be able to teach it as well as you!"

The tealette yelped as Anon yanked on her pigtails, effectively silencing her. The younger twin rolled her eyes as Miku shot her a hurt look. "What she means is they want a professional to teach them, so I'm not qualified."

Kanon bit back a response to that statement. She shot a glare over to Luka, who was making a show of locking her keys into a small compartment behind her. Preventing her escape via vehicle. She sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

Her response came in the form of a loud chorus of 'Nope!'. The strawberry blond sighed again, lifting her hand to the side of her face as if she were thinking. Anon fidgeted slightly as Kanon's attention shifted over to her.

"Do you remember your part?" Kanon asked, catching her sister off guard.

"Of course I do." Anon replied hurriedly. "We only practiced it about a thousand times."

Kanon nodded shortly at her statement before turning to Miku and Rin and motioning for them to follow her. The younger twin noticed the pinkette at the counter mouth something to Miku that looked to be 'good luck'. But before she could confirm her her theory, Kanon had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her off towards one of the many practice rooms.

There was a familiar glint in the older twins eyes that seemed to radiate passion. Anon never knew how much she had missed seeing that look on her sister's face until now. Of course, she supposed she wore a similar expression when it came to dancing.

"I'll show you the dance _once_ , then you're on your own." Kanon shot a glare back at the two high schoolers trailing after them.

"Whatever you say~" Rin giggled as the twins stopped in the center of the room.

The older blond sighed and gestured for Anon to get into her position. They stood a few arms lengths apart, facing the wall Rin and Miku stood in front of. The music began slowly, but Anon couldn't help but fidget as she held her pose. After all, she was dancing with Kanon again. Just like old times.

The melody of the song dipped slightly, signalling to the twins that the dance had begun. Kanon moved first, effortlessly maneuvering her limbs through the motions with Anon mirroring her almost to a T.

The world seemed at disappear around them as the music took over. Anon hardly even noticed how close they had gotten as the dance progressed on as usual. It her sister had also seemed to have overlooked some of the more… _Suggestive_ choreography. Judging by the way her face seemed to tint red as she ran her left hand up Anon's stomach.

It wasn't long until the music began to fade out and the younger twin entered into the last string of dance moves alongside her sister. Though she'd never say it out loud, she had always loathed the finishing pose at the end of the song. She had never been a fan of being dipped, seeing as the numerous practice runs had left her well acquainted with the floor.

Nevertheless, she allowed her sister to twirl her into a drop down just as the music came to a halt. Miku stared wide eyed at the twins while Rin looked on in amusement, a small smile playing at her lips. Anon averted her gaze.

"Did you catch all that?" Kanon called to them, setting her sister back on her feet.

Miku could only stutter. "I-I ha-have to dance t-to _that_?!"

"Pigtails, did you even _read_ the script before you signed up for it?" Rin questioned.

"Of course I did!" Miku blushed. "It's a story about the forbidden love of two siblings!"

"Actually, it's a story about a deranged man who rapes his sister…" Kanon cut in, drawing a loud shriek of 'What?!' from the tealette.

Miku shook her head and groaned. She couldn't believe the school even _showed_ a play like that. Nevermind the fact Anon and Kanon helped in its development… She groaned again, throwing herself at the younger monochrome twin.

"Anooon!" She cried. "Promise me you won't let Kanon do R-18 things to you!"

The strawberry blonds face was dusted pink as the tealette, questionably, cried into her shoulder. Rin snorted out a laugh before turning to face the green haired employee who stood in the threshold of the practice room. The greenette whistled, strolling over to where everyone stood.

"Who would have guessed that dancing ran in the family?" She wondered aloud.

"It technically doesn't." The older twin argued, albeit begrudgingly. "Anon learned how to dance long before I did."

"Sooo, what you're saying is she's more experienced?" Rin queried as Gumi stopped next to her.

"That's no-"

"Maybe Anon should help out with practice then."

Gumi smirked at the identical shocked expressions both the twins wore. Anon lightly pushed Miku off of her before hesitantly glancing over her shoulder at Kanon. Her twin only crossed her arms and continued to stare at her green haired coworker with an unamused expression.

"Ah… I don't want to be a bother." Anon waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "I'm sure they'll do fine without me."

"Nonsense! You'd be more of a help than a bother!" Gumi smiled brightly. "We're severely understaffed at the moment since IA and One are on vacation. Besides that, you're the only other person who knows all the dances as well as Kanon does."

"Yes, bu-"

"Ah ha! You said yes!" Miku cut in, before shoving Anon backwards into her sister. "No take backs!"

Kanon sighed as she reached her arms out to catch her sister. She shot a harsh glare at the tealette, mentally cursing her for twisting Anon's words as she had. Though, it wasn't as if she hated the idea of working with her twin again… It was just…

"You shouldn't force your friends into uncomfortable situations." Kanon mumbled.

"No, it's fine." Anon replied almost automatically. "I don't mind helping out if it's alright with you."

The older twin rolled her eyes. "Do what you want."

With that, Kanon absent mindedly pet her sister on the head before stalking out of the room. Anon stared after her as Rin and Miku skipped over to her, with Gumi trailing behind them. Miku slung her arm over the strawberry blonde's shoulder as soon as she reached her and poked her cheek.

"Looks like you've got yourself a temporary job to do!" She cheered.

"Ah, right... I'll try my best."

Gumi snickered at her uncertainty. "Don't sweat it Anon, you'll do fine!"

Miku nodded enthusiastically, releasing her friend from her grasp and jumping onto Rin. She whispered something into the blonde's ear to which she nodded. They smiled before turning back to face Anon.

"We'll be here early in the morning to start practice!" Rin exclaimed, already beginning to make her way to the door with Miku in tow. "Hope that's not too inconvenient for ya Gumi!"

"Not at all, we need all the business we can get!" The greenette called after them, a small smile playing at her lips.

Anon watched the exchange in silence. It was obvious to her that she had played right into her friends plans. But in return, she now had something new to help her pass the time. And maybe if she were lucky, she could reconnect with her sister in the process. The blonde smiled at the thought.

 _It's your move, sis._

~END CHAPTER~

 **Ah ha… I hope you liked this chapter. To be honest I may end up dropping this story seeing how controversial it is. I've already gotten a few nasty comments over on VA that have… Er, discouraged me a bit. I don't actually know if anyone's reading this, but some input would be nice. I really do like this story and would hate for it to end over something as trivial as this.**

 **Well, till next time!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4: After the Beep

**Hello Hello fellow AnoKano fans! I finally managed to update this relatively on time, go me! Eh, anyways. I've thought it over and figured that I should finish this story and see what happens afterwards. I do have the whole story planned out after all, and the possibility of a sequel is likely depending on how popular this gets.**

 **Mm, well, that's enough of that. Get to reading will you?**

 **Word Count: 2,236**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Vocaloid. All rights go to their official owners, so don't sue me please~**

~START~

The morning had started out normal enough. Kanon had woken up to her alarm loudly blaring the lyrics to Wave, fed Apricot, made herself some cereal, and sat down on her couch to contemplate her life up until that moment. This was how her typical mornings went, minus the various text messages blowing up her phone from three different people.

'When do we show up to practice?'

'Your sister's kinda cute.'

'Did you leave the keys in the road roller again?'

'Oops, wrong person.'

Kanon was really starting to regret her decision to give Miku and Rin her number, yet Gumi had insisted it would help her learn the 'rhythm' of the two hyperactive teens. But so far the only thing she had learned was that Miku couldn't remember anything despite being told the answer to the same question over and over again, and Rin was most likely messing with her by 'accidently' sending her texts meant for other people every few minutes. Even Gumi had joined in on the humorous torture.

It was Gumi's comment in particular that had unnerved Kanon the most however. After all, she wasn't used to people complimenting her sister so casually. She was typically the one everyone favored and as such she had always snapped at whoever dared overlook her sister when they were, in fact, identical twins. It would probably sound strange of her to call out Gumi on this now however, seeing as they were no longer as identical as they once were. Then again, why mention it at all?

Anon _is_ pretty cute after all… Wait.

Kanon groaned into her hands. "Damn it all..."

* * *

The sky was just starting to brighten when Kanon arrived at the dance studio, revving the engine to her motorcycle just for the fun of it. She caught sight of familiar strawberry blond hair out of the corner of her eye just as she was parking her bike. Her sister watched her carefully from where she stood, motioning to the locked studio door with a tilt of her head.

"Aren't you cold?" Kanon asked as she dismounted her bike and walked past Anon with keys in hand. "You didn't have to show up this early you know."

Anon huffed. "Miku told me to show up around 7:30… So here I am."

"That's what she was up to..." The older twin grumbled, pushing open the now unlocked door.

She held the door open for her sister, who brushed past her without saying a word. Kanon awkwardly let the door swing closed before following after her sister into the studio. Anon still had yet to say anything as they approached the main desk and Kanon was starting to wonder if they would sit in silence until someone else arrived. She didn't have to ponder of this thought for long however, as Anon decided to break the quiet atmosphere between them with an almost forced sounding question.

"Mom wants to know if you're going to visit soon." She stated quickly, beginning to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. A nervous habit of her's.

Kanon blinked. "I wasn't planning on it, no."

"Yeah… I told her you were probably busy so… Yeah…" Anon shuffled uncomfortably as she leaned against the desk. "She said to tell you hello, by the way."

"That's… Good…" Kanon trailed off there as she walked around the counter to retrieve a stack of cd's that were hidden away under the desk. "Tell her I said hi back."

Anon nodded before she began to absently play with the bracelet around her wrist. Her sister continued to maneuver her way around the back area as the younger blond waited for a good opportunity to break the silence once again. Unfortunately for her, that time came only once Gumi had arrived.

"My my, you're here early~!" Gumi greeted cheerfully, waving her hand in greeting as she set both her keys and a a cup of StarDust coffee onto the counter.

"Tch, only because Miku decided to play a prank on her…" The older monochrome twin muttered as she disappeared into the back room.

Gumi chuckled before lightly tapping Anon on the shoulder. "I'm glad you showed up. Kanon's gonna need all the help she can get from the looks of it."

"Knowing Kanon, she can manage just fine without me. But seeing as I'm the only other person who knows the dance as well as she does, this may make the process go faster." Anon let out a faint laugh, causing Gumi to stare at her.

"Are we talking about the same Kanon here?" The greenette asked, curiously. "The Kanon _I_ know isn't very passionate about dancing, never mind teaching others."

The younger twin blinked in confusion before casting a glance back at her sister, who was emptying out a box of it's contents onto a dusty looking table. Gumi noticed the look of uncertainty in the blonde's stare and rolled her eyes. It wasn't too much of a stretch for her to guess the twins hadn't kept in contact since parting ways, judging by the tense atmosphere she had walked into moments before.

"Boy, Rin wasn't kidding when she said you two needed help." Gumi laughed at her own observation before motioning to Kanon with a tilt of her head. "Why don't you help her pick out today's tracks?"

"You mean like… Music?" Anon questioned. "Why don't you just loop whatever's trending?"

"Bah, that's no fun! Now go on, spend some time with your sister!"

With that said, Gumi lightly shoved the blonde in the direction of the back room before grabbing her keys from the counter and skipping over to the locker like area behind the counter. Anon sighed, deciding it best not to question Gumi's motive. She walked quickly to where her sister stood and paused in the doorway. Kanon glanced over at her as she weighed her options between a song she'd never heard before, and a song that sounded more akin to a screaming goat than a person singing.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding up the two cd's for Anon to see.

The younger twin crossed her arms and thought for a second, finally replying with an unsure. "I ah… I'm not familiar with either of those."

"Yeah, I'm not either." Kanon glared down at the cases before tossing them back into the cupboard. "Pick your poison, we've got a limited music selection."

Anon stepped closer to the desk, peaking over Kanon's shoulder curiously. There were a variety of disk cases strewn about the wooden surface, some even in foreign languages. She hummed in thought before reaching out to grab one titled 'Ice Mountain'. Kanon snorted.

"Don't bother with that one." The older twin frowned as she took the case from her sister, flipping it over to read all the various rock songs listed on the back. "It's no where near what we'd call dance music."

Anon nodded slightly and picked up a different cd, this one being titled 'Zola Project'. "I've heard of these guys before…" She muttered.

"They're pretty good." They commented simultaneously. "Ah…"

A moment of silence passed between them, before it was broken just as quickly by a short fit of giggles from the twins. Anon handed the case over to Kanon, still laughing quietly to herself, and motioned to the front desk. Without saying anything, the older monochrome twin nodded and stepped around her.

They walked back to where Gumi stood with a little less tension than they had started off with and the greenette seemed to pick up on this immediately. With a knowing smile, she asked "What took so long?"

Kanon tossed the case at her. "All our music is shit."

"Ouch, no need to be so rude. I'm sure it's not _all_ bad, right." Gumi caught the disk with ease, casting a questioning glance over to Anon who only shook her head.

"The music isn't bad per say… It's just… Ah…?" Anon tilted her head. "How do you say, 'I wouldn't even tap my foot to this trash' in a nice way?"

"Oh come on, not you too!" Gumi groaned into her hands, only to smack her face off of the container she was holding. "Ugh, just make the music yourself or something…"

The older twin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because we _totally_ have that kinda talent."

"Oh, but you do."

As if on cue, Miku appeared on the other side of the counter with Rin in tow. The tealette stood proudly with her hand on her hips, a wide smile on her face as she pointed dramatically to the twins. She held the pose for a couple of seconds until she realized no one was speaking. Rin facepalmed.

" _Miku._ " She hissed. "Remember the plan."

"O-Oh, right!" Miku dropped her hand, coughing into her fist awkwardly before starting again. "Both of you _do_ have musical talent!"

"Haa? What are you babbling about _now_?" Kanon asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Er, I'm talking about that one song you sang with Anon that one time… You know, Heart Chrome? Oh, and Anon also wrote that other song… Dear Chaos was it?" Miku paused her line of thought, leaving Rin to fill in the rest.

"What she's trying to say is that you two should team up to write a song for the studio." Rin stated simply.

"Absolutely not."

"Whaaa? Why not?!" Miku questioned loudly. "You make the perfect duo!"

The older of the two hardened her glare, causing the tealette to flinch. "Are you forgetting we have a deadline? We don't have time to screw around with pointless things such as this."

"But it could totally help boost this places popularity!" As if to prove her point, Miku snatched the cd from Gumi's hands and held it out in front of her. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather dance to something with passion than some no name boy band."

"Well that doesn't really matter now does it, seeing as you'll be dancing to the instrumental for the play." Kanon replied sharply, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl.

"Aw~ Don't be like that KanKan. If you really think my music choices are 'shit', then why not put your money where your mouth is and make your own." Gumi smirked. "Or could it be you're just not a very competent singer?"

Anon watched the interaction between Kanon and her coworker with little interest. She locked eyes with Rin for a brief moment and noticed the way the younger blond seemed to dart her eyes in the direction of Kanon, as if telling her to say something. So, with a sigh, Anon stepped in between her sister and Gumi and turned her head to address the greenette.

"We'll write you a song." She stated simply, drawing a loud cry of protest from Kanon. "But in return you have to pay us."

Gumi stuck her tongue out playfully. "Of course~"

"Wha, hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" Kanon exclaimed, only to be silenced by a sharp glare from her twin.

"One song won't kill you." With that said, Anon turned back to Gumi with a smile. "Besides, Gumi can't say you lack passion anymore if you write a song that gets this place a little more lively."

The greenette chuckled, shaking her head. She muttered something under her breath that sounded something like 'these twins are hopeless', causing a couple of giggles to escape Rin. Miku on the other hand held a thoughtful look as a small squabble broke out between Kanon and Gumi. She felt as if she were forgetting something…

"Ah!" All eyes turned to Miku, who clapped her hands together in realization. "You two won't be able to record while working!"

"Ooooh, good point." Rin hummed in thought. "They'll have to spend time together outside of work in order to write the song…"

Kanon watched the two high schoolers babble on about the oversight with little amusement. Sure, she really didn't want to write the song and all… But at the same time, she had missed seeing her sister so happy. And judging by the way her eyes had shined with happiness during the moments leading up to this one, Anon felt the same way about her.

The older blond shifted her gaze to her sister, who had yet to take her eyes off of her friends. Would spending a little time with Anon outside of work really hurt anything…? This brought up several other questions that ran along a similar trail of thought, but Kanon did her best to brush them away as soon as they cropped up.

"We can record at my house." _Don't let her._

"Ah, really? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you…" _Stay away._

"It's fine." _It's not._

Kanon winced as Anon smiled brightly at her. It was almost painful, knowing Anon could smile so happily at her when she couldn't do the same. With that in mind, Kanon averted her eyes. Anon dropped her smile slowly as she turned away. _It hurt._

From there they continued to practice, but Kanon could shake off that nagging feeling. She didn't like the distance between her and her sister. She didn't like that they could take for more than a couple of minutes without it becoming awkward. But that's just how it had to be.

 _You're only going to hurt her in the end._

~END CHAPTER~

 **Ooo~ Things are only going to pick up from here. I'm excited! And well, thank you to those who have reviewed so far! Even though there's only one of you, haha. I don't really mind that though so don't worry.**

 **Oh, and it would mean a lot to me if you guys could go check out my other stories 'Promise' and 'If You're Not Here Anymore'. You don't have to of course, it would just be something to pass the time before my next update. This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had planned but I suppose the next one will be of similar length…**

 **Nevermind that though, till next time!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5: Calling Plan

**Hello Hello fellow AnoKano fans! I finally got around to finishing the fifth chapter, huzzah! This chapters actually pretty long compared to the others, but the next one should be a tad shorter. I think… This is the first story I've actually planned all the way out so I'm actually pretty excited for the next chapter.**

 **But we haven't quite gotten there yet sooo, might as well get to reading~!**

 **Word Count: 1,972**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Vocaloid. All rights go to their official creators, so don't sue me please~ I also do not own the art used for the cover.**

~START~

Practice was going well enough, Anon supposed. Miku had managed to kick her leg up a lot farther than she needed to and had accidently flashed Luka as she walked into the room, Rin was too distracted with Gumi to actually get any progress made, and Kanon was brooding over by the counter. All in all, the day was off to an interesting start. The studio wasn't as busy in the midday as she thought it'd be, seeing as only two others had come and gone in the time they'd spent there. But then again maybe that was for the best.

Anon was brought out of her thoughts by the sudden ringing of her cell phone. An intense feeling of dread washed over her as the familiar tune of 'Good-Bye My Life' began to fill the air. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered the call, stepping away from the others to ensure no one else heard her.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling just as quickly, she answered. "What do you need, mother?"

"Anon?" Her mother's bored tone made the younger twin wince. "Where are you right now? You haven't been answering my texts."

'It's not like you care…' Anon thought bitterly to herself, but managed to keep her temper in check. "I'm… With Kanon. As stated in the note I left you."

Her mother made an unamused noise, the sound of something being crumpled soon reaching Anon's ears. "I'm aware."

The blonde bit her lip, clenching her phone tightly in her hand. It was if that woman lived off of making her daughter miserable. Her thoughts only being confirmed by the harsh commanding voice of her mother once again breaking the silence with the simple command of "come home", before silence once again dominated the air around Anon.

"... Okay."

The dial tone had never sounded so deafening.

* * *

The door creaked open as Anon peeked into the house, her eyes immediately landing on the silhouette of her mother standing over by the window. She took a deep breath before pushing open the door to greet the brunette. Slipping off her shoes first.

"I'm home." She called weakly.

"Come here." Came the cold reply.

Anon trudged forward. A piece of paper lying idly on the table catching her eye almost immediately. The cover depicted a crow taking flight in front of a huge building, and though the text was written in English, she could make out the words 'America' and 'Study'. It was strange, to say the least.

"Mother, what's-" Anon was cut off almost right away by the woman in front of her clearing her throat loudly, finally turning to face her.

"Vertical Arrow University." Her voice was firm as she spoke. "A high class school in America that teaches the art of dance, you'll be attending classes there by the end of the month."

It took a minute for the blond to register her mother's words. Grasping for words that alluded her, she struggle to come up with a response. This was just… So out of left field… Hell, she couldn't even _speak_ English, what was her mother thinking sending her abroad? Didn't she get a say in any of this?

Apparently not.

"I… I-I…" Anon searched desperately for an excuse not to go. "I… I have to attend my friends play…"

"Please ," Her mother scoffed. "I'm doing you a _favor_ , Anon. Think about it darling, there isn't anything here for you. Not a job, not a lover, not a future. _Nothing_."

"But I… You didn't _have_ to do this! I'm sure it was expensive an-"

The brunette shushed her with a wave of her hand. "If this is what it takes to finally get you to leave the nest, then I'll do it."

 _Ouch._ That… That actually stung a little bit.

"Now, don't take it the wrong way Anon. I _do_ love you, I'm doing all this for you." She continued. "But you're nineteen years old. Your sister has already moved out, yet you're still stuck here. It's like you don't know how to function without her."

 _I really can't, can I?_

"This will be good for you, trust me. You'll learn how to be independent from Kanon and hopefully _move on_ with your life."

With that said, she patted her daughter on the shoulder before walking calmly out of the room. Anon could only stare at the space her mother once stood as her words rang loudly in her ears. It was only when her phone suddenly went off for a second time that day did she snap out of her short lived trance. She didn't even bother checking the caller id before pressing answer and bringing the device up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, not even bothering to mask the sadness in her voice.

"Are you okay, Anon?"

 _Kanon._

Shifting her gaze to the pamphlet still lying on the table, Anon nodded slightly. "I'm just fine."

"Oh." The line went quiet for a second. "Well, my shifts over so I guess I'll swing by to get you. Still living with mom right?"

"Ah, yeah…" She torn her gaze away from the small book, deciding it best to get everything together before her sister arrived. "When do you think you'll get here?"

"Not long." Kanon hummed.

The stairs creaked under the younger twins weight has she hurried up them, clutching her phone tightly in her hand. She heard the revving of an engine though the speaker and momentarily lightened it to the sound of thunder. She shivered at the thought.

"I'll let you go now, wouldn't want you to crash." Anon mumbled as she reached the top step. "See you soon."

Kanon made a small noise of agreement before hanging up, leaving Anon to wander down the hall in silence. She made it to her room in only a couple of strides, pushing open the door to her overly orange room. Her eyes immediately landed on her headphones. A small smile played at her lips.

"I suppose, I won't let her go just yet…"

* * *

It was around five pm when Anon's phone went off again. She had just managed to stuff all the necessary equipment into her messenger bag when Kanon texted her that she was outside. Anon cast one long glance around the room before nodding to herself and hurrying to the front door, bag in tow.

She passed by her mother on the stairs, but kept her gaze locked firmly in front of her. Doing a once over in her head of all the equipment, she slipped on her shoes and pulled open the door. The loud roar of the motorcycle engine startled her as she closed the door behind her but she managed to keep her cool.

"I hope you know we have neighbors." Anon grumbled as she approached her sister.

"Relax, Ano." Kanon rolled her eyes, smiling all the while. "The people around here are used to loud noises, I'm pretty sure."

Anon's face flushed at the nickname, yet she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I don't want to be held responsable for _you_ disturbing the peace."

The older twin rolled her eyes a second time before reaching up to take off her helmet. She tossed it to her twin, who gave her a confused look.

"I don't have another helmet, so just wear mine." She motioned for Anon to get on. "Hurry up and put it on."

"B-But what about you?" Anon questioned.

"I drive safely." She flashed her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine."

The younger twin huffed, but nevertheless slipped the helmet over her head and mounted the bike. She had never been on a motorcycle before, so she was at a bit of a loss on what to hold onto. Then again, she didn't have much time to ponder this before the bike lurched forward suddenly.

Anon squeaked and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, hiding her face against Kanon's shoulder while said girl laughed. It was certainly a strange feeling. Having the wind whip through your hair as you zoom down the street… It was surreal to say the least. Although, the helmet kept most of Anon's hair in check, the same could not be said for Kanon.

It took a couple of minutes for the younger of the two to feel confident enough to lift her head up, but once she did, a weight seemed to lift off of her shoulders. For the first time in awhile, she felt free. She wanted to bask in this feeling for as long as possible, but time wasn't on her side, and they eventually pulled up to a small house that seemed almost secluded from others.

"Told you it'd be fine." Kanon's voice broke the silence between them as she parked the bike in the driveway, killing the engine.

Anon mumbled a response as she pulled off her helmet and handed it to her sister, who hopped off the bike first before accepting it. She offered her free hand to her sister while positioning the helmet under her other arm. The younger twin blinked before allowing Kanon to help her off of the bike.

"I'm going to put my bike in the garage." Kanon nodded her head towards the direction of the carport. "You can let yourself in."

With that said, the older of the two tossed the younger the keys to the house and began to roll the motorcycle away. Anon watched her for a moment longer before treading over to the steps that led up to the porch. The steps barely made any noise as she walked up to the door, fiddling with the keychain absentmindedly.

It wasn't too hard to unlock the door, though she noticed the keys seemed to make a loud clicking noise upon being removed. Gazing into the dark unfamiliar house unnerved her to no end, but she shook it off and stepped forward. As soon as she did, however, her foot lightly connected with something small and fuzzy.

Anon let out a startled yelp and stumbled back, almost falling had it not been for the two arms that wrapped around her waist and held her steady. She shivered as Kanon muttered something to the effect of 'still as graceful as ever…' next to her ear, but pulled away as soon as she regained her balance. A light tint of pink dusted her face as she cleared her throat.

"I-I wasn't aware you owned a cat…" She mumbled, turning her head away from her sister. "You… You could have warned me."

Kanon rolled her eyes. "Watch out for the cat."

" _Kanon._ " Anon groaned. "A little late for that don't you think?"

Her twin chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Anon's hair before motioning for her to follow her to the living room. She huffed but trailed after her anyway, making sure to close the door first. And did her best to ignore the amber eyes that peered curiously at her from the shadows.

From that point on, the rest of their time they spent in the waking world was completely focused on the song. They threw around ideas, ranging from a upbeat, cheery song about a girl wanting everyone to always be happy, to a song that dipped a little into the deep end with a somber tune about a girl falling victim to her depression. All of these ideas, however, were scrapped seeing as they didn't fit the tone they were going for.

But finally, around midnight, they had begun to make headway on an idea that centered completely around the passion of dancing. And while Kanon was completely down for this song style, Anon couldn't quite chase away the one nagging thought that had irked her every since they started…

 _What do these lyrics mean to us?_

~END CHAPTER~

 **Mmm, this chapter seemed to fall flat in the end. It was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it there as to not drag on for longer than necessary. I hope I'm not losing anyone's interest, I'll try to make the chapters more exciting from now on. I don't plan on dropping this story anytime soon so I think there's still time to improve.**

 **Well, till next time!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6: Dead Zone

**Hello Hello fellow AnoKano lovers! It's been awhile, hasn't it? But I've finally gotten back into writing after a short break. So the updates may be more frequent if I can manage it. We'll see I suppose.**

 **This chapter is a bit 'slow' compared to the others. But it's pretty important, I believe.**

 **Word Count: 1,107**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Vocaloid. All rights go to their official creators, so don't sue me please~ I also do not own the art used in the cover.**

~START~

"It's getting late…" Kanon noted, momentarily halting her progress on the songs rough draft. "You should probably get back home soon."

"Mm, can't I stay here?" Anon replied groggily. "It's already past midnight…"

"Won't mom be worried?" Kanon pressed.

The younger twin merely yawned, shifting her position on the couch slightly as to lay her head on her arm before replying with a quiet "She wouldn't notice…"

Silence dominated the air for a brief moment until the older of the two simply hummed in response and resumed typing away at her laptop, deciding not to question her sister's phrasing. She had always known the relationship between those two was a bit rocky, which is why she was a little confused as to why Anon stayed with that spiteful woman. But then again her sister had always been more forgiving when it came to family… Kanon would even consider it to be a fatal flaw.

It really was no secret that Vivian favored Kanon more, but there was a fine line between pushing your children to be their best, and bullying them to be something they're not. Though, their mother hadn't always been this way… No, at one point Kanon would have argued that Vivian actually loved Anon more. But it seems the divorce and revelation of Kanon's darkest secret have warped her mind into that of a cruel mercenary who only viewed her children as means to make money off of...

The mere thought of Vivian's past actions made Kanon's blood boil, but she did her best to return back to her work, which was proving to be difficult. And seeing as Anon had already fallen asleep and she had run into a bit of a creative slump, she decided to call it a day.

Closing her laptop and placing it carefully off to the side, she stood up slowly. Her joints popped loudly as she stretched her arms over her head, and from the corner of her eye she could see Apricot curled up next to her sister. The cats wide copper eyes watched her curiously before it seemed to mirror its owner and stretch it's paws out in front of it. Kanon rolled her eyes, a faint smile playing at her lips as she reached over to pet Apricot softly on the head.

"You really like Anon, don't you Apricot?" She murmured softly, drawing a content purr from the feline. Her gaze shifted briefly to her sisters peaceful expression before she straightened up and crept over to the light switch, letting her hand rest briefly in the switch as a faint smile appeared on her face. "... I really like her too…"

With that, she flipped off the lights and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Morning came a lot sooner than Kanon had anticipated, yet she still found herself moving through the usual motions albeit at a slower pace. She didn't even bat an eye when she walked into the kitchen to find Anon already up and sitting at the breakfast table with a plate of what looked like toast. They locked eyes for a split second before Anon gestured with her head to the chair opposite to her, a plate of untouched buttered toast placed neatly on the table in front of it.

"I… I don't know if you still like toast but, seeing as you don't have much to choose from, it was the best I could do…" The younger twin mumbled, taking a bite out of her own slice.

"It's fine," Kanon replied almost instantly. "I'll eat anything you make."

The dancers face tinted pink at her own words before she took her place at the table. Silence enveloped the two like a blanket as they ate, only the occasional click of the plates breaking the stillness. Kanon found herself wishing for an excuse to crack the heavy tension weighing in the air.

"So…" She scrambled to think of a way to break the ice.. "... Have you met Apricot?"

Anon blinked in confusion. "Who?"

"My pet cat." Kanon supplied, purposely avoiding her sister's gaze.

"Ah… You named your cat after me?"

The older twin blushed before taking a bite out of her toast. "I-... It's not like that. The name just fit is all… It's not like I miss you or something."

Anon giggled at the reaction, lifting her hand to cover her muffle her amusement. Kanon scowled at that and took another bite out of her slice, secretly pleased to hear her sisters angelic laughter. She waited for her sister's giggles to die down before sneaking another glance at her.

A sad smile had ghosted across her lips before she caught Kanon starring. She blinked before smiling sheepishly and standing up from her chair, trying and failing to mask the surge of emotions that flashed through her eyes at that moment. To say Kanon was caught off guard by the sudden shift in mood would be an understatement.

"... I should probably get back home soon." Anon stated softly, picking up her plate and walking it over to the counter. "You wouldn't mind giving me a ride, would you?"

"Ah, I wouldn't mind. But are you sure you don't want to come with me to the studio?" Kanon asked hesitantly.

"I- There's still a lot of work to be done on our song so… I think you can handle the dance recital on your own for today, right?"

Without waiting for a response Anon ducked out of the room, leaving Kanon alone to stare after her in confusion. And just like that, the seemingly tranquil atmosphere had given way under pressure, allowing the strained ambience to return tenfold. Back to square one it seemed…

The older monochrome twin sighed, her appetite appearing to have left the room along with her sister as she leaned back in her chair. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore the ever growing rift between the two of them, yet Kanon just couldn't force herself to acknowledge it… All she wanted was for things to go back to how they used to be.

She wanted to go back to when they didn't have to try so hard to be seen as individuals instead of just 'Kanon and her twin'. She wanted to be able to talk to Anon without feeling she'd say something wrong or do something to upset her. She wanted to be able to look her sister in the eyes and tell her 'I'd never keep secrets from you' and mean it…But above all else… She wanted to go to when their mother still loved them.

 _Back when she wasn't in love with her sister._

~END CHAPTER~

 **Mm, the next chapter should be out soonish. I hope you all stick around for the next update nevertheless. My passion for writing has returned so keep an eye out for some new stories that may crop up on my account~**

 **Till next time!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


End file.
